Corporate Affairs
by Krabby Patty
Summary: A surprise visit to The Newport Group turns out to be so much more. Guess who's 'distracting' Kirsten from under her table? Oneshot teaser, SandyKirsten smut.


**Author's Note:** This was actually posted for quite some time already, as some of you might've already read. However, this part here is merely a teaser, because the entire thing definitely goes beyond Rating M. ;)

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction involving characters from _The O.C._, owned by Josh Schwartz and FOX Television.The plot of the story below is the product of the author's imagination and therefore used in a fictional manner.

* * *

**Corporate Affairs**

* * *

Typing and clicking away on her iMac with her eyebrows furrowed together was how Sandy Cohen found his wife late one Tuesday morning. He was holding a bouquet of fresh flowers behind his back. Kirsten, it seemed, was too engrossed in her work to notice his presence, and for a moment, Sandy let it remain that way as he watched her intently. He eyed her silk, rose-colored top and remembered the black strapless dress she wore beneath it from earlier this morning, when he saw her during breakfast.

He grinned to himself, remembering the thoughts that were in his mind when he saw her in that outfit for the first time when she waltzed downstairs from their bedroom. The flowery scent of her perfume had drifted to his nostrils as she passed by him, intoxicating him with the fragrance that often lingered on her side of the bed and in every room that she entered. And when Kirsten leaned in to give him a good morning kiss, he swore he could taste sweet strawberries on her lips with the flavored lip gloss she used. As she filled his senses, there were only oh so many things he wanted to do to her right then and there, pinning her against the kitchen counter, or lifting her up on the island, among others, and doing things to her she wouldn't have dreamed of doing so early in the morning.

But he was distracted from stripping her with his eyes when he saw her frown and mutter a few chosen words to herself, her cerulean eyes narrowing tiredly. Sandy continued to watch her wordlessly as she took a phone call and scrambled around her desk for a pen. When she found one, however, it immediately slipped from her hand and fell to the floor. It was only when she bent over to pick it up that she realized Sandy had been there all along.

Kirsten's lips curled into a smile, but even Sandy could notice that it came out strained and forced. She was obviously stressed out from all the work she was doing. The blond strands of her hair that she had kept down earlier were now up in a messy bun, and her shoulders were hunched over. She held up a hand to Sandy, gesturing for him to wait while she spoke on the phone. Sandy nodded, letting himself in, still holding the flowers behind his back.

"For you, baby." He announced with a child-like grin the moment she put down the handset. Sandy presented her with the flowers, making Kirsten's anxious face light up… for a minute, anyway. She took the bouquet and inhaled the fresh scent that radiated from the flowers, before she set them aside on her table.

"Thanks." She muttered, tilting her head up to accept his kiss. All too quickly for Sandy, she pulled away and turned back to look back at the computer monitor. "I didn't know you were coming. I'm kind of busy right now, Sandy." Kirsten said shortly with a sigh, not looking away from her computer. However, this fact did not seem to deter Sandy as he walked behind her chair and placed his big, strong hands on her tense shoulders.

He began kneading them tenderly, lowering his head to kiss her cheek. "Aw, come on, honey. Rest for a while, I'm sure that can wait." Without waiting for an answer, he tilted her head gently so she was facing him, and once she was, he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her longingly, expecting her to reciprocate. What Sandy didn't expect, however, was for Kirsten to push him away with a force she didn't seem to possess. At Sandy's confused look, Kirsten merely looked impatient. "It can't." She scooted her chair closer to her desk and resumed her clicking away to who knows what about.

Kirsten may be stubborn, but Sandy could be too. Moving back close to her, he stroked her free hand, clasping it against his own and giving it a gentle squeeze. Seeing that she didn't have much of a reaction to that, Sandy continued further, leaning towards her ear and inhaling the faint scent of the shampoo that made her hair smell like peaches. He began licking her ear slowly, knowing it was a spot that drove her wild. Surely she wouldn't like that? But she pushed him away even further and turned to look at him with an exasperated look on her face. "Not right now, Sandy. I have a lot to do."

"And I have a lot to do, too. To you." He wheedled her, making her frown deepen in a way he didn't like, especially when he knew he was the cause of it. Sandy softened, but he didn't relent. The least he could do was to make her feel relaxed if she didn't feel like spending quality time with him. With that thought in mind, he went down on his knees and took a leg in his hands. Kirsten shot up at this, but before she could say anything, he had eased her shoe off and was now massaging her foot. If there was anything she couldn't resist, it was having her feet done. Promptly, she gave up denying him and leaned back on her chair, letting Sandy have his way with her.

Sandy looked more than pleased that his wife wasn't attempting to resist him anymore. He couldn't help it, he had his way with her, he thought smugly. Shifting into a more comfortable sitting position on his knees, he rotated his thumbs over a particular pressure point, relieving the knots that were making her tense. Sandy continued further in the next few minutes, moving from one tense knot to another, until he stopped to move on to her other foot. His bright blue eyes looked up briefly and saw that Kirsten had hers closed, smiling a little, and judging from how he wasn't seeing that vein pop out from her forehead anymore, she was more relaxed than she had been when he walked into the room.

He shook his head amusedly, before slipping her other shoe from her other foot and began working his hands through her muscles. Occasionally, she would tense up and flinch as he hit a tender part, but for most of the time, Sandy could see that she was enjoying her foot massage. When he was done another few minutes later, he left a kiss on each of her bare knees, before he looked up at his wife again. She didn't seem to be aware that he was done, which left Sandy to smile mischievously.

Bending his head over, he slowly trailed soft kisses up, from her knee to her inner thigh, while a hand gave the other thigh the same attention, all the while keeping his eyes on her. Sandy's grin widened when she unconsciously parted her legs wider, giving him greater access. It seemed that even in her sleep, she knew what she wanted. He pushed the helm of her black dress higher, and began licking and lightly nipping at her exposed skin, which was slowly becoming flushed with every touch as he moved higher and higher.

In the light slumber that she had drifted off to, Kirsten could feel a pleasant sensation of something wet and warm on her skin, moving up towards her inner thighs. The feeling was too pleasurable for her own good that she knew she didn't want it to stop. Breathing heavily, she opened her legs wantonly, urging Sandy – of course it was Sandy! – to continue. Kirsten was rewarded when she felt his lips move higher, and higher, making her wet with arousal. Her eyes flew open at the sudden feel of his tongue on her skin, drawing her back to reality as she registered that she was not dreaming after all. Unable to keep herself in control anymore, she raked her long fingers through his unruly mop of black hair and pushed him hard against her, turned on to the point of no return. He continued to tease her with his mouth; only paying attention to her thighs instead of her heated center. But just when both of them knew where he was finally headed, a loud voice broke in, piercing through the tension-filled air and making the both of them still in what they were doing.

"KiKi!"

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

_I know I'm being a tease, but reviews are very much welcome! Oh... and you can find the rest of this baby at LiveJournal, where I wouldn't be too overly concerned about ratings and stuff. Hee._


End file.
